For her
by Feathery-Dreamer
Summary: What if The events of AC never happened? How would Cloud cope with his so called "failures", after the events of FF7? Cloti and Clorith if you squint.


This is my first fanfic, criticism and comments are always welcome, and this story is for one of my friends.

It's all in Cloud's POV and the parings are Cloud/Tifa, and there's a bit of Cloud/Aerith, if you squint... The story is based on the regrets of Cloud and well, I wanted to try out how he would have overcome this if the events of AC didn't happen...

Disclaimer: All square characters that appear in this story are not mine

Cloud: On to the fic!

**For her**

I could see the sun setting gently on the horizon. The red hues of the burning sun were slowly being eaten away by the dark colour of the night. It would still be present, until the sky covered itself with fiery lights. I can't remember how long it's been since that day.

_Flashback_

_It was the same type of discussion we always had, it had been a while since that our fun and carefree chats had been replaced by them. We were at the bar, standing, while the silence of the night embraced us. I had hoped I could go without waking her up. I didn't want to bother her with my problems. I didn't want to be more of a burden than I already was. _

_ - "Cloud when are you coming back?" Asked the raven haired beauty_

_ - "I…I don't know."_

_ - "Can't we help you? Can't __**I**__ help you? Why do you always do this Cloud, you know you can rely on me…!"_

_We stared at each other for what seems like an eternity. Those hazel eyes, which always made me forget my pain, showed sadness. Before long I turned my face towards the door and started walking out, not being able to stand to see her porcelain face turn into a sorrowful expression. I was the cause of that, and I knew it all the more. She only stood there with a defeated __demeanour__ as I walked into the night sky, closing the door behind me…_

_End flashback_

I must stop living in the past, I know it but it's easier said than done. I want to see her real smile, not the one she forcefully does to make it seem like nothing's wrong. I do this not for me, but for her.

I've been walking aimlessly since then, looking for a way to redeem myself. It was getting colder, the shadows were disappearing with the blazing sun, while leaving its place to a cool breeze and a dark moon. Even thought the only light I had was Fenrir's head lights and the moon's, I managed to recognize this place.

In the deserted plains, there once stood a powerful city, now in ruins. Mountains surrounded it; no vegetation was in sight to make the scenery a bit less desolated. I saw it all on top of the cliff were I was once saved and where one of my dearest comrades fell.

I guess this is where I need to start. I loathe myself partially because of all my failures, but mostly because I can't help anyone; I can only see them fall as they protect me and give it their all, never flattering and standing tall. I am his living legacy, so he said, but I can't help but think that Zack should be at my place.

I stood there in front of his buster sword, which represented his honour, for what seemed like hours; mentally bashing myself while doing so…I really don't think I'm making any progress at this. I sighed heavily at that thought. Frustration then quickly fell over me, and what better way to vent your anger than by killing monsters?

Luckily, I didn't have to look for one since one had already found me. The monster was of a type I had never seen before here. It was black, and had no specific form. It resembled some kind of shadow or specter of some sort. It had blood red eyes which, with the help of the moon light, gave him some kind of eerie and ominous look.

I quickly proceeded in exterminated that which posed me threat: I dashed towards it and dealt a blow to what could be described to his head. It fell rather quickly to my surprise; it could hardly be called a warm up.

As soon as I finished the fiend, a black and cold wind blew. It swirled around me and dispersed around the perimeter of Zack's grave, giving birth to black dots around it. They circled the memento of my friend as if trying to protect or draw power from it. I went to examine it closer, but as I did so, the shadows grew bigger and more of that creature emerged from the earth. They were five of them, all of them still glued near the giant sword.

I took out my sword once more and tighten the grip. I started running towards them, while holding my blade sideways. I shifted my stance, and my sword, once I was near enough to execute my attack: I lifted my sword on my shoulder and swung it vertically down to created a razor sharp wind, who would attain one of the monster, and then split into four to eliminate the rest of them. The attack had inflicted deep wounds on those night crawlers, but they weren't dead yet. It seemed they grew stronger each time you hit them…

The blow had made them dispersed throughout the cliff; some of them fell, as others were near the edge. They then finally started moving, and reunited at same place: behind Zack's sword, as if they were trying to heal themselves or protect themselves from me.

I wasn't going to let that happen of course, so I rushed to their location. This time, I lifted my sword towards the heavens, to create wind around my sword. I then shifted my stance to be sideways and lowered my weapon down. I held it with both my hands to strengthen the blow and placed it at my right side. I finally swung my sword around to create a whirlwind. I was sure it would bring me victory. However, it was repealed and I took the blow instead. It seemed they casted a barrier around them to protect them.

I crashed into the nearest boulder, which would be few meters from them, and felt a stinging pain on my back and head. Now I know how it feels to take on one of my attacks. I had always wondered how painful it was, but I had never imagined getting hit full force by it… I managed to get up and regained my balance ignoring my aching muscle.

I stuck my sword in the ground, in front of me and leaned on it in order to regain, hopefully, a bit of my strength. My vision was getting a bit blurry but I managed to see the shadows combining each other and shaping up, to what seemed to be a humanoid shape.

That said new entity, turned its head around and vanished, only to reappear by my side. It took advantage of my state of confusion to grab me from my shoulder and dug its claws in it. It then leaned closer to me, and whispered: "You're worthless".

That voice…it reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago…" Z..a…!" The next thing I saw was my friend's face and his hand piercing through my chest as my blood trickled down, until my eyes blurred even more as my consciousness faded away…

"Where… am I?" I asked myself, almost sounding as if I was asking the darkness surrounding me. It was cold and damp. I tried to get up but some sticky red substance was making the task more complicated than it should be. I tried again to look around me, hoping that my eyes would adapt to the darkness, but it was to dark to see. I couldn't even see my own hands.

This place was the perfect representation of how hell would be, except without the fire. If I had to associate a song to go along with this depressing view, I'd probably say Sarabande, in D minor.

Unfortunately, I was dragged out from my thoughts. No, not by the hole in my chest, although it would've probably been better than to hear the harsh voice of one I cherish… He had been given a body, probably to be able to speak his mind.

- "You really can't do anything yourself can you? You're as useless as a child; you always need to have someone by your side holding your hand and telling you everything's going to be alright"

- "… "I remained silent knowing all to well what he meant.

- "Why did I save you? I told you to live for the both of us, yet you're still hung up by the past…Care to switch places with me? I would **do **something with it unlike you."

I stood there dumbfounded and contemplating his proposition, but I don't...

- "What's wrong? That is what you wanted to do, right?"

It was pitched black but I could feel him grin…just like he always did, but it never held such hatred.

I was overcome by guilt; I couldn't even stare straight at him. Of course he hate me, I robbed him of his future and wasted the second chance he gave me. I felt him glare at me with his deep blue eyes. Waiting…Waiting for me to make my decision. I should give back his life. I mean it was rightfully his. I couldn't help feeling guilty.

- "Cloud need I remember you how I died? I fought protecting you while you hid, safe from harm. Yet you can't even do one simple favour for me?"

- "I…I know, but I…"

- "You're still hesitating? He said while letting out an exasperated sigh."

Somehow hearing him say all the things I had once thought, made me feel worst than usual. As if reacting to my emotions, the atmosphere changed to a freezing temperature and the little light this place had, slowly died out.

The memories of him dying kept running back in my head. As time passed, hearing Zack telling me over and over how he wanted his life back made me more compelled to give it back to him.

He came closer to me and whispered just loud enough to make me hear it:

- "You killed me Cloud…"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I knew that fact but to hear those words coming out of his mouth was the biggest shock. He would never say that, he isn't the type to hold a grudge, and he's too simple minded to come up with a plan to have his life back…

The atmospheres lighten up, the floor became a giant mirror and the obscurity was replaced with a warm bright light. They say a mirror reflects one's soul. The man, who I thought was my senior in SOLDIER, however projected a reflection that could not belong to a human.

- "Who are you? I spit, clearly angered by him desecrating his honour."

- "I am what you see. He said smiling from ear to ear"

He still had his signature grin plastered on his face. It was seriously starting to piss me off. As they say, action speaks louder than words right?

The next thing it saw was my right fist making contact with his face. Surprisingly, it felt like I had punched a gooey substance. As I lifted my hand, which by now was covered with strings of that material, he quickly retaliate my blow with a powerful kick in the stomach. He then immediately started to prepare his next attack. I forced myself to stand up and unsheathe my blade. I rushed towards him and managed to slash him four times.

No matter how many blows I did, it didn't seem like I was doing any progress; other than tiring myself out and making my wound bleed even more then it was already. In the end, I fell on my knees catching my breath. He was planning to use my moment of weakness again but, something protected me, or rather **someone**.

- "You had me worrying there Cloud!"

Now that's the cocky grin and enthusiasm I remember. He really doesn't change does he?

- "Sorry to make you wait, but I don't think it's right time to catch up on old times"

- "Aw, lighten up Cloud! Come on let's beat that guy up!"

We dashed towards him and each laid a blow on him. He quickly put up a barrier to halve the strikes we would make. While we each dashed to the opposite side of the enemy, trying to find a weak point to his defence, Zack continued his speech.

- "I still can't believe how you could mistake me for him though. You should know better, I did what I did to save you and I don't regret it!"

- "I know…"I said as a reflex

His playful expression turned serious for once. He was clearly not agreeing with me and he said;

- "Apparently not"

He does have a point there I guess. If I would have known that, I wouldn't have been misled by him. The first class SOLDIER continued.

-"By the way don't worry about it; I've seen other things that you did that are worst. Actually I've seen really embarrassing moments too… Remember the time where you were thrown in a tub and were obliged to bathe with the muscular guys and the leader that had been introduced as Mukki… is that it?" he said, returning to his usual playfull expression

I started thinking, more like remembering that "experience". It made me shutter and rendered me pale as a sheet of paper, for fear of that ever happening again… Realizing that he had seen the whole event, made me change colours again, this time it was the red colour of shame.

- "Shut it Zack, not the time or place to reminisce and how the hell to you know about that!?"

- "What do you think I was doing for the past few years?"

I have to admit he had a way to loosen up the atmosphere and to bring back painfully embarrassing moments. I could feel myself blushing again slightly of the humiliation of that moment and if he knows about the events of the Honey Bee Inn, it wouldn't surprise me if he knew that I had crossed dressed. Once more I could feel my face getting redder the second. I finally sighed thinking that once this fight is finished I would never hear the end of it.

We drew closer to him as we decided mutually to let the conversation on a hold. The monster was clearly getting annoyed at us. He moved and went towards Zack with incredible speed.

I was expecting the shadow to come at me but it probably went to him because he felt he was a threat to his existence, I think. Thankfully though he had stop talking once my spiky long black haired friend made his appearance.

The battle went on between them. Both men were exchanging blows with equal strength. They seemed in their own world. Zack was fully alert to his enemy's attacks, he swiftly dodged them all. He then tried to fight him using his fists. He landed many consecutive blows on him. His shadow however still didn't seem to falter.

I realized then it was meaningless if Zack defeated him, after all didn't this place react to my emotion and state of mind. If I follow those facts, it all points out on this place being my mind. It's different then when Tifa helped me out. This place was probably made by my fears. I don't clearly understand it all but, one thing's for sure, I need to fight and win against him.

- "Hey Zack! Leave him to me."

- "Huh? But I was just getting started…oh well, go ahead take it, it's yours."

Zack took a step back and let me join the battle. I started out with a multiple slash on the shadow. It actually worked! I smirked at my accomplishment and went for a stabbing movement followed by a vertical slash going up slicing the creature. I could feel the battle drawing to its end. His regeneration was slowing down and his movement were becoming more predictable the second.

One moment he dodged my slash, the other second he tries to pull a right jab at me. I had enough of it. We all did. So I stroke him one more time, and he fell. At that moment the white area went back to the scenery near Midgar. I was half expecting everything to be a dream but, a light tap on my shoulder told me otherwise.

- "So ready to move on? I mean are you still regretting something?"

- "Too many to count." I said somewhat playfully

- "Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

- "Where to and what do you mean aren't you…?"

- "Don't mind the little details, just go to the other place that we both know makes you feel bitter."

...Aerith…

* * *

Has on cue, the scenery changed to a sorrowful place, full of dead flowers. The land was filled with the brownish color of the dried up flora and the sky had a crimson red tinge. A sweet, yet faint aroma of lilies that spread across the land could be smelled.

The only living thing in this place was me; Zack had disappeared from my sight. The flowers, or what remained of them, covered the endless land. I started to walk while looking for either Zack or the flower girl whose death had caused me so much pain at the time. I remember the immense feeling of sadness enveloping me when I saw the sword only **he** could wield, go through her delicate frame.

I remember the stinging in my eyes, my dried mouth, and my anguish, as I saw her fall. She would no longer laugh cry get angry… I've always felt, just like for Zack that I had robbed her form the future she might have had.

She could have lived if I would've have been there in time to save. Sure, she knew what she was getting into, and even after her death she had always helped us and the planet. Had it not been for her, Holy would have never heard our prayers…I had loved her, or at least that's what I thought.

Actually I've never been sure about whose feelings it was, I mean Zack's habits and memories were mixed with my own, but what about his feelings, I mean wasn't he her boyfriend? I guess I'll never know about that, and asking me this is close to pointless.

I kept walking in a daze, still in my thoughts. I eventually bumped on someone and made that person fall. I muffled an apology, and helped him up. For the second time today I was shocked. It wasn't really a man that I had bumped into but rather the emerald eyed brunette of my thoughts. She smiled and once up asked, while leaning to see my face has she usually did so long ago;

- "What's wrong?"

- "I let you down…"

-" How so?"

We sat down and started to chat just like we did the day we first met. No matter how many years had passed, her caring personality never changed. She always was optimistic and she was a strong woman, now more than ever.

-" I could have saved you; if I hadn't let Sephiroth control my body in the minutes before your death I could have done something."

- "You have nothing to worry about, you came and you did you're best, isn't that what's important? I've never held it against you…My death wasn't your fault! I did what I did because it was something only I could accomplish."

There was a pregnant silence for a while. Both of us dared not to speak, each honest to his feelings and trying to form words to convey them. We only sat there waiting for one of us to surrender to the others thoughts. I had a feeling I would be the one who had to admit defeat, seeing how stubborn and childish Aerith could get sometimes. I sighed heavily while shrugging in my usual manner to tell her that I gave up. She stood up and smiled sweetly and held out her hand to help me get up. She giggled in triumph to her exploit. She started marching ahead of me and seeing I stood still, she twirled around, facing me, while her dress and her braids still followed the sudden movement she had performed, and said;

- "It's not enough to agree with me; you have to believe in it too." She said with a merry voice.

I could only smile at her comment seeing as she saw right through me. She had already convinced me with her speech. The only thing left was for her to forgive me for not being able to help her out. I'm sure she already did, but I still think that hearing it would ease my guilt as well as make me believe that I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

-" I would like to ask your forgiveness…"

She giggled, and said;

- "Of course I forgive you, but there's really nothing for me to forgive."

Even if she said there was nothing to forgive, I still felt lighter, as if the shackles that held me down these past few years had finally been lifted. I closed my eyes showing my appreciation for her words and I showed a relieved expression. This was enough to make me feel has if all my sin were forgiven…

There was a warm yet gentle breeze that blew around the plains which made the aroma of lilies stronger than ever. I opened my eyes and saw the flowers slowly coming back to life.

Life was all around us; it looked like a circular wind that gently spread some kind of magic to revive the vast ocean of flowers. Flower petals could be seen spreading out and reaching the red sky, which once touched by the divine power, was painted with a cerulean color. It looked like heaven. Beneath us was a circular light. It seemed to be the way out of this place…

- "Well, have a nice trip! I'm guessing there's one last thing you must do right?"

- "You're not coming?"

She laughed and smiled while waving good bye at me as I disappeared. I could no longer see the heavenly landscape or my dear friend. However, I could hear her last words;

- "Of course not silly, my place belongs here but Zack and I will support you from the shadows."

Once again, I was alone and obscurity was the one that greeted me…

* * *

It took me awhile to know where I was this time, as I was both physically and mentally exhausted. This time it seemed I was on a bed. I'm surprised that I'm not outside, but is this dream or is this reality. Whatever the case, I must be here for a reason, so I might as well explore this place.

I can't shake the feeling of already having seen this place before. As always, the place was empty, however there was a homely feeling to it. This room, no this house looked familiar. Wooden tile covered the floor.

Everything was on the same floor, kind of like an apartment. The kitchen, which had a ceramic covered floor, was north of the room were I had been resting, the door to the bathroom was further left past little steps, covered by a burgundy red carpet, and near that part of the house were brown boxes, on a surface similar to the ones in the kitchen…

I went outside to see a town covered in snow. A well was at the center of it all, and tall houses decorated this place. Northeast of where I stood was a manor. Great! I'm now in Nibelheim! I really can't seem to be able to have a break…

I guess I really have to sort things out with Tifa. I kept looking at the sky as white cold puffs fell to my face and into the ground. I was waiting for the beautiful, powerful yet graceful fighter to join me in this peaceful night.

My wishes were granted when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, announcing her presence. I turned my head around and met, for the first time in a few months, her brown orbs that always seemed to reach out to my soul.

- "Cloud have you been taking good care of yourself since the day you left? Are you alright?"

- "She was clearly concerned since I probably looked tired and beat up, as I remembered the blood stained clothes I had from my first fight."

I had forgotten about them, since my wounds seemed to have vanished after the fight with the imposter of my cocky friend.

- "I've never felt better."

- "Well, don't push yourself too hard, you're health comes first you know."

- "…yeah. Teef, I'm sorry I had to put you through all this. I've never been able to repay you for the many things that you did for me."

-" It's the thought that counts, but you know you could express you're feeling a bit more that would make me happy, and I've never once felt you were a burden…"

There was a slight pause. I was letting this new information sink in. This is what I've always wanted to hear, but if this is in my head, will she respond the same way as I would like her to?

- "I'll try to…"

- "Cloud…stop "trying", you shouldn't hesitate!"

I guess it's not entirely my mind that makes the scenario, since I would've liked to skip this argument. She snapped me from my thoughts and continued her sermon;

- "You have to be bold! You can show me any side of you. You don't need to be ashamed! I may not be able to replace Aerith but I've always waited for you to…"

She suddenly stopped and turned around hiding her face. Was she blushing? I could then clearly see her ears being red; I guess that answers my question.

That's not what bothered me though. Why does she think that I care more for the brunette than her? I've loved her for what seems to be an eternity, but I've never clarified it and I seemed always indifferent, so I guess it is to be expected…

This reminds me of the time we were in the Gondola. She mentioned Aerith too, and she was trying to tell me something. That day, I knew she had something important to say, but she stopped abruptly, much like she had done this time.

_Flashback_

_We were gazing at the fireworks inside the Gondola of the Golden Saucer, at least she was. Three windows surrounded us, making the fresh breeze blow on her smooth hair. The radiance of the explosions and the moon light, made her seemed more heavenly than ever. _

_She was fully captivated by the show displaying before her eyes. I on the other hand, was mesmerized by the contrast each of the flowery blasts did on her face. Each of them illuminated her gorgeous face and highlighted her ivory black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She tore her gaze away from the widow and faced me, while her rosy cheeks rested on her hand._

- "…_it's really pretty isn't it? Ok, I'm going to just go ahead and say it…"_

_She shifted and slumped back on her chair. She was fidgeting. _

- "…_what?"_

_- "Aerith would be able to just come out and say it, probably"_

_She turned her face away from me and stared at the sky, looking all the more nervous. _

_- "Cloud? Sometimes being old friends is hard. I mean timing is everything."_

_- "Yeah…"_

_I kept wondering where she was going with this. It was a side of her that I had never seen before. She was usually spontaneous and always seemed sure of herself. It almost seemed impossible of her to act like this._

_- "Cloud…? I……"_

_She stayed silence for the rest of the ride, not daring to finish her sentence. I could see she was feeling uncomfortable. What was it she was going to tell me to feel this way? I kept pondering about it until we finally came back to the station. As we left the Gondola Tifa started talking again._

_- "Cloud I really had fun tonight."_

_She pretend the conversation we had during the ride had never existed. I was still bothered by the way she acted, so I asked. _

_- "By the way, what did you want to say a minute ago…?"_

_- "N,Nothing!" She stuttered and shook her hand vigorously trying to convince me that it wasn't important. _

_However to me, it seemed as if it was something much more significant than she let on. She spoke again, with a hint of disappointment in her voice._

_- "Nothing"_

_- "?"_

_I was puzzled. I wanted to have a better answer, but I decided not to pressure her more as she visibly wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible. She began talking again._

_- "Oh, look at the time. We should be getting back."_

_I agreed with her and we left the station, still feeling a bit awkward. _

_End flashback_

She sighed heavily seeing that I wasn't responding.

- "I guess I have no right to correct you seeing as I hesitated too…"

I stared at her, not knowing what I should respond to her. Thankfully she continued.

- "You know, when you left to join SOLDIER, you never left my mind. I read the newspaper every morning hoping I would see something that told me you were okay, and that you had reached your goal."

Hearing her say that about me, made me feel something I had never experienced before. I know it's a very vague way to say it but I cannot associate a specific feeling to it. I both felt overwhelmed and surprised. One thing's for sure, I could feel this warm, caring and comfortable feeling embracing me…

Now that I think about it, how can I know this is true and not my hopes mingling with her speech? Either I was making this up to satisfy myself or my sub-consciousness already new it. Personally I hoped it was the latter. Wait, if it were really my mind coming up with all this, it meant that none of all this "adventure" was true…

This feels wrong though. My mind does have something to do with this, but what if the spirits of all of them were somehow invoked into coming in this realm? This sounds ridiculous, but it would explain why it felt so real and why I couldn't control their speech or movement.

Furthermore, I had tried more than once to convince myself that they would forgive me but it never worked… Talking to them actually made me change my mind. So they weren't an illusion…

- "Cloud? Are you alright?"

- "Huh?"

That was my brilliant answer to the barmaid who was clearly worried about my health.

- "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

She stared at me quizzically. I felt bad about ignoring her so I decided to get back to the topic.

- "Why would you do that?"

- "Why wouldn't I want to know any news about my hero?"

I tore my face away from her, thinking of the many reasons why she wouldn't do that and why I didn't deserve it. She gently touched my face and turned it towards her face. She had a gentle smile playing on her lips.

- "Cloud, you're not worthless and you have nothing to be ashamed of. You made some mistakes, who doesn't? But you tried to correct them and you've been trying to atone for the people you couldn't protect, but isn't it enough? You've punished yourself for too long…You need to start "living"!"

She read me like a book, she always knew my sore spots, as she always knew how to forgive and support me. What had I done for her? She gave me so much, yet I had given her nothing but worries. I was doing all this for her wasn't I? But to accomplish this I needed to believe her words and forgive myself in order to devote myself to the present.

I would truly be unworthy of her if I didn't heed her word and neglect her. Perhaps it wasn't too late after all. I should concentrate on what I can do rather than beating myself up for things I cannot change.

I need to move on… I must really be an idiot to not have tried this before… I mentally laughed at my position; well at least I tried to. I started shaking uncontrollably, laughing more than I had in years.

I could feel my childhood friend's eyes staring at me in disbelief at the show I was putting on. Even I knew that I was out of character. I calmed myself relatively quickly, and stared back at the woman standing beside me. My only answer to her questioning gaze was a determined expression. She must have understood what I was trying to tell her, since she showed me her genuine smile…

As always, seeing I had finally recovered something I had long lost, our surroundings changed. The snow had led up and the clouds had cleared up, leaving its place to a starry sky. It resembled much like our childhood memories: There was no moon; only the black color of the night and the tiny fires in the sky surrounded us.

I took Tifa's hand and lead her to the well, where we once sat enjoying each other's company. She had stiffened up at the sudden contact with my cold hands, but soon relaxed and squeezed back.

We sat near the edge of the well, and gaze up at the heavens. We stayed silent for a while until I heard a sneeze coming from my beloved. We had forgotten the cold temperature and we weren't dressed accordingly to it. Not wanting to end this moment, we huddled together, searching for the others warmth. She had leaned on my shoulder and I was leaning on her head, letting her sweet vanilla scent overtake me. Our hands were locked together and we closed our eyes, enjoying this instant as much as we could before our fatigue could take over us…

I woke up for what seemed to be the third time or fourth time today. I'm not quite sure of the number myself, but this time I was back in the place where I had possibly fainted.

I was in front of the imposing sword once again. I was feeling pretty sore and my head was throbbing. I obviously hit my head pretty hard to be able to feel my pulse there.

Seeing as I had sorted out all of my insecurities, I whispered a "thank you" to my best friend and began preparing myself for a trip back home…

By the time I entered Edge, it was already noon. I continued my route until I saw the 7th Heaven bar and the Strife Delivery Service. I stopped Fenrir's roar, and I headed to the front door.

I reached out for the handle but stopped.

I knew that once I crossed that door, I would set things right once and for all. But before that, I had to clear something up. I resumed my action, turned the door knob and let myself in. I confirmed what I had to do, and finally closed the gate of my new beginning…

The end

Well, this ends my first fan fic, hope you guys liked it.

So what did you guys think?


End file.
